La fauvette qui chante qui sautille
by Zephyy
Summary: Le remix d'un conte des frères grimms version Akuroku. Deux chapitres
1. Chapter 1

**Yo mina! Je pensais poster cette fic pour noël mais finalement c'est décalé étant donné que je serais pas chez moi (et pas avec Zephy TT_TT)**

**Sinon, voila, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_La Fauvette-qui-chante-qui-sautille - Partie 1 - Axel x Roxas_

Il n'y a pas si longtemps, dans un autre monde connu seulement des auteurs de fictions comme moi-même, vivaient, dans un château du type allemand, un roi et ses trois enfants, deux fils et une jeune fille. La reine était morte dépuis de nombreuses années, et le roi chérissait plus que tout ses enfants, et était prés à tout pour les rendre heureux.

Un jour, le roi dût partir pour un long voyage. Avant de partir, il demanda à ses enfants quel était le cadeau qu'il devrait leur rapporter.

Xion, sa fille, lui demanda les plus beaux diamants et les plus belles perles. Sora, son fils cadet, lui demanda la permission de venir avec lui.

-"Et toi mon fils, que désire-tu comme cadeau?"

-"Père, je ne désire qu'une seule chose. Je voudrais la fauvette-qui-chante-qui-sautille."

-"Qu'est-ce donc comme oiseau Roxas? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une telle créature."

-"C'est une fauvette que l'on trouve tout en haut d'un chêne, et son chant ressemble à une voix humaine qui appel ainsi :Viens je suis là, aime-moi et sauve-moi!. Je pense qu'elle se sens seule tout en haut de son arbre."

Le roi regarda tendrement son cher fils.

-"Bien, je trouverais cet oiseau et je te l'apporterai. Après tout, c'est bien toi ça, tu te soucis plus des autres que de toi-même."

-"Sur un visage, je préfère voir un sourire que des larmes..."

Le lendemain, le roi partit pour son voyage qui devait durer un mois.

Un mois plus tard, peu de tempsavant son départ, le roi passa en revu les cadeaux destinés à ses enfants chéris. Il avait enmené son fils Sora avec lui, ce dernier était d'ailleur tombé en amour avec un homme dénommé Riku. Il avait les diamants et les perles demandées par son ainée. Mais il n'avait pas su trouver la fauvette que lui avait demandé son fils ainé.

Désespéré, il décida de se rendre dans la forêt la plus proche et de chercher cette fauvette qui se trouvait en haut d'un chêne? Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, il entendit soudain une voix mélodieuse qui disait Viens, je suis là, aime-moi et sauve-moi!. C'était le chant de l'oiseau que lui avait décrit Roxas. Il se dirigea avec prudence dans la direction d'où provenait le chant de l'oiseau. Bien vite, il arriva devant le plus grand chêne qu'il ai jamais vu. Et tout en haut de cet arbre, il vit une fauvette qui chantait et qui sautillait. Le roi couru vers l'arbre en répétant:

-"C'est elle! C'est elle! La fauvette!"

Mais alors qu'il attégnait l'arbre, un terrible rugissement le fit s'arreter. Il avait, devant lui, un lion roux. Malgrés sa peur, le roi ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était magnifique.

Le roi voulut s'enfuir, il en fut empêché par d'autres animaux sauvages qui à présent l'encerclaient.

-"Qui es-tu? Et que viens-tu faire en ces lieux?"

Le roi regardait le lion avec beaucoup de surprise. Le majestueux félin venait de lui parler! Alors qu'il n'était pas supposer en avoir la capacité! Se sachant en bien mauvaise posture, le roi décida de coopérer.

-"Je suis le roi du pays voisin. Et si je suis ici, c'est pour la fauvette. Je ne veux pas m'en emparer à titre personnel! Mais mon fils ainé m'a demandé de la lui ramener car il pense qu'elle se sent seule."

Le lion aurait froncé les sourcils à ces mots s'il avait été humain.

-"Comment? Ton fils pense que la fauvette se sent seule?"**(1)**

Le roi hocha sa tête tremblotante.

-"Et bien, si ton fils désire à ce point la fauvette, qu'il vienne la chercher lui-même!"

A ces mots, deux loups se détachèrent du groupe qui entourait le roi.

-"Suivez l'odeur que porte cet homme, et ramenez son fils ici!"

Les loups obéirent et partirent à toute vitesse au travers de la forêt, sous les yeux terrorisés du roi.

Plus tard, les deux loups se trouvaient devant le chateau, face à Roxas. Derrière ce dernier, un homme armé apparut dans le désir de protéger son prince. Les loups avaient expliqué à Roxas la situation de son père.

-"Vous venez avec nous?"

-"Roxas-sama!"

Le soldat s'appretait à tirer sur les deux animaux, mais un geste de son maitre le fit s'immobiliser.

-"Ne faites rien! Le fait qu'il puissent parler prouve qu'ils ont un lien avec la fauvette. Et puis, je ne peux pas abandonner seul mon père."

Roxas prit un cheval et suivit les loups jusqu'à la forêt où se trouvait la fauvette, son père et le lion roux.

Lorsqu'il vit son père, Roxas se précipita à ses côtés et vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé. Puis il se tourna vers le lion qui l'observait depuis son arrivée. La fauvette descendit de sommet du chêne et alla se poser sur la branche qui se trouvait juste à côté du lion, sous le regard surpris de Roxas.

-"C'est donc toi qui voulait posséder la fauvette... Quel est ton nom?"

Roxas se tourna vers son père qui le retenait de toute ses maigres forces, puis il s'avança autant qu'il le put vers le lion.

-"Je m'appel Roxas."

Des murmures se firent entendre parmis les animaux qui les encerlaient tandis que le lion continuait de regarder intensément Roxas.

-"Je vois... Sache, Roxas, que cette fauvette m'appartient? Si tu la veux, tu dois rester au-près de moi et toujours prendre soin d'elle."

Les yeux du roi étaint emplis de tant de terreur.**(2)**

Roxas s'avança un peu plus vers le lion et déposa sa main sur son museau.

-"Tous les deux, vous etes liés?"

Le lion ferma ses yeux puis les rouvrit pour approuver.

-"Je m'occuperais de vous comme de la fauvette..."

-"Roxas! NON!"

-"Tu sais voir la vérité. Je m'occuperai bien de toi."**(3)**

Ce fut avec impuissance et désespoir que le roi vit son cher fils partir en compagnie du lion et de la fauvette, et encerclé par tout les autres animaux...

Roxas marcha un long moment en compagnie du lion, dans la forêt, avant d'arriver devant un immense château. Le lion l'invita à rentrer à l'intérieur et il le suivit. Roxas marchait derrière le lion dans les couloirs tout en regardant autour de lui.

*C'est étrange... Cet endroit à l'air entretenu par des humains, mais il n'y a que des animaux.*

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle qui semblait être la salle du trône, et, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le lion se tourna vers Roxas et lui dit simlpement:

-"Attends quelques minutes, tu vas comprendre..."

Roxas vit le lion se tourner vers une fenêtre pour observer le couché du soleil et il en fit de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil avait totalement disparut et se fut sous ses yeux choqués que Roxas vit le lion et la fauvette fusionner pour devenir humain. Tout les autres animaux subirent la même métamorphose.

L'humain qu'étaient devenu le lion et la fauvette se tourna vers Roxas.

-"Je recommence tout. Je m'appelle Axel et je suis le prince du royaume du Soleil."

-"Le royaume..du Soleil?"

-"Oui. Au Nord se trouve le royaume de la Lune qui vénère le Dieu Lune, et au Nord se toruve le royaume du Soleil qui vénère la Déesse Soleil.**(4)** Chaque royaume pense que son Dieu est le Dieu unique que tous doivent adorer. Ces deux religions ont finis par provoquer une guerre entre les deux royaumes, et cela dure depuis une éternité. Puis finalement, un jour, le roi du royaume de la Lune envoya un sorcier qui nous jeta une malédiction à moi et à mes compagnons. Le jour, nous sommes des animaux sauvages, et la nuit, nous redevenons des humains. Le roi du royaume de la Lune a déclaré qu'il ne lèverai la malédiction que si mon royaume se soumettait au sien. Ma mère, la reine du royaume du Soleil, a refusée et a transformée la princesse de la Lune en dragon. Aucun des deux royaumes ne veux faire le premier pas car cela serait aussitôt considéré comme un geste de soumission."

Roxas avait rejoint le prince qui se trouvait maintenant sur un balcon.

-"Et cette situation vous convient-elle prince?"

Le-dit prince se tourna vers lui, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

-"Tout d'abord, tutois-moi. Et ensuite, je t'ai dit que je m'appellait Axel. C'est bon, c'est retenu?"

Roxas hocha la tête, ne sachant quoi dire. Axel se rapprocha de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

-"Reste avec moi Roxas. Je prendrais ben soin de toi. Laisse-nous être des humains la nuit, et dormir la nuit..."**(5)**

Durant toute cette première nuit, les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent, parlèrent, dansèrent et d'autres choses**(6)** jusqu'au levé du soleil.

Lorsqu'Axel se retransforma en lion, il se tourna vers Roxas.

-"La fauvette est mon coeur humain. Sans elle, le coeur du lion prendrait le dessus sur moi. Garde-la toujours avec toi, sinon, je pourrai t'attaquer, te blesser, et pire, te tuer."

Après ces mots, la fauvette ne quitta plus jamais Roxas. Et le temps passa ainsi jusqu'au jour où Roxas donna naissance à un petit garçon. Celui-ci fut appelé Demyx. Cette naissance eut lieu une nuit, ainsi l'accouchement put se passer sans problème. Ce ne fut que lorsque le soleil se leva et qu'Axel se transforma en lion que les deux époux**(7)** se rendirent compte d'une terrible chose. Leur enfant était lui aussi touché par la malédiction et s'était transformé en lionceau.

*La malédiction s'étend donc jusqu'à nos enfants. Les conséquences d'une guerre sont vraiments tristes et nombreuses...*

C'était ce que pensait Axel tandsi que son fils venait vers lui, pas très stables sur ces quatres pattes. un peu plus loin, Roxas les observait, heureux malgrès le fait que son mari et son enfant soit à moitié animal.

Quelques mois plus tard, un homme vient prévenir le couple que le frère de Roxas se mariait. Aussitôt, Roxas voulut se rendre au château de son père pour assister au mariage, et surtout pour voir de qui avait biebn put tomber amoureux son cher petit frère.

-"Tu dois y aller."

-"Oui! Et toi tu dois m'accompagner!"

Et ainsi fut fait. Le jour suivant, le couple et leur enfant se rendirent là où avait lieu le mariage. Roxas fut le premier à descendre de leur voiture avec son enfant dans les bras. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, le roi se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras, vite suivit par Sora sous le regard jaloux de Riku qui se demandait qui était cette personne qui rendait aussi heureux SON Sora. Le roi se renforgna cependant lorsqu'il vit le lion apparaitre.

Le mariage se déroula la nuit, et tous furent émerveillé**(8)** de voir le lion et la fauvette se tranformer en un beau jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux vert, et le lionceau en un enfant de quelques mois.

Après quelques explications, le mariage commença. Mais alors que la cérémonie venait de se terminer, le plafond de la chapelle s'écroula soudainement, cédant sou sle poids d'un immense dragon.

Axel prit Roxas dans ses bras, ce dernier serra lui-même contre lui leur enfant. Il n'entendit qu'une seule chose, les paroles de son maris.

-"La princesse du royaume de la Lune."

* * *

**(1) Ils en font de la répétition**

**(2) La phrase au beau milieu qui n'apporte rien à l'histoire -_-' Me demandez pas ce qu'elle fout là, j'en sais rien!**

**(3) On se demande de quelle manière...**

**(4) Par pure contradiction**

**(5) Oui je sais, ils vont vite, mais que voulez-vous? C'est un conte pour "enfant"**

**(6) Je vous laisse le soin d'imaginer quel sont ces autres choses**

**(7) Pareil que pour la 5 et puis j'avais envie XP**

**(8) Qui ne le serait pas en voyant apparaitre sous ses yeux un fantasme ambulant (Nan Zephy, c'est toi que j'aimeuh!)**

**Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, je suis un sale sadique, je vous laisse poireauter! Mais ça ira, y a que 2 chapitres ^^  
**

**Amicalement votre, Aka Hoshi!**


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila la deuxième partie de cette fic! Je ne sais pas si il y a des gens qui lisent, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que cette fic est vraiment nulle TT_TT_  


* * *

Il n'entendit qu'une seule chose, ce que l'homme qui le serrait contre lui dit:_

_-"La princesse du royaume de la Lune."_

Roxas recula un peu, serrant contre lui son enfant, lui-même protégé par son mari.

Le dragon se redressa lentement tout en secouant ses ailes couvertent de gravas. Il posa finalement ses yeux sur le couple, insistant particulièrement sur Axel, avant de parler:

-"Je sais bien que je n'ai pas été invité, mais j'ai quelque chose à dire au prince du royaume du Soleil."

Il s'avança un peu vers le couple.

-"Je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi, ainsi nous nous marirons. Après tout, nous sommes pareil. Tu serais bien mieux avec moi qu'avec un humain."

-"Tu as peut être raison, mais moi, je ne veux pas!"

Le "visage" du dragon qui se faisait souriant en entendant le début de la phrase se décomposa soudainement en entendant la suite, et, dans un cris de rage, il se détacha du sol et saisi entre ses griffes le prince du royaume du Soleil, sous le regard horrifié de Roxas.

-"AXEEEEEL!"

Dans l'impuissance la plus complète, Roxas vit son cher et tendre lui être brutalement arraché. Il s'effondra, pleurant et serrant contre lui son bébé qui criait.

Bien plus tard, Roxas confia son enfant à sa famille, avec la ferme intention de partir à la recherche de son amour et de le ramener.

Il partit et marcha longtemps, sans savoir réellement où il devait aller. Un jour, longtemps après son départ, alors qu'il commençait à décourager, il pria le Soleil.

-"Je vous en pris, aidez-moi... Où dois-je aller pour retrouver Axel?"

Il n'eut aucune réponse**(1) **et continua son chemin, de plus en plus découragé. Mais, alors qu'il grimpait péniblement une montagne rocheuse**(2)**, une voix se fit entendre:

-"Je t'ai entendu."

-"Qui etes-vous?"**(3)**

-"Je suis le Soleil.**(4)** Je t'ai entendu quand tu m'as appelé**(5)**.J'en ai assez de cette guerre, mais je ne peux pas l'arrêter. Je veux bien t'aider. Mais pourquoi fais-tu ça?"

-"Je veux arrêter la guerre...**(6) **NON! Je veux juste retrouver Axel et le ramener chez nous."

-"Bien. Dans ce cas, vas vers le Sud, toujours vers le Sud, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans un immense marécage dont l'eau est couleur rouille. Là-bas, cueille un long bambou, puis marches vers l'Est jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un lion et un dragon en train de se battre. Quand tu les auras trouvé, frappes trois fois le dragon avec ton bambou. Le lion gagnera alors le combat. Il se transformera en humain, tout comme le dragon. Ce lion est ton mari**(7)**."

Roxas le remercia et se mit en route, de nouveau plein d'espoir. Pendant six mois, il marcha vers le Sud, veillé tour à tour par le Soleil et la Lune, jusqu'à arriver devant un immense marécage remplis de bambou et dont l'eau était couleur rouille.

Il s'approcha doucement, prenant bien garde à ne pas tomber à l'eau, et cueilli du mieux qu'il pu une longue tige de bambou. Puis, il fit comme le lui avait dit le Soleil et il marcha vers l'Est. Son voyage dura encore six mois.

Et un jour, Roxas entendit un bruit sourd. Des cris, des coups, des chocs. Se demandant ce qui se passait**(8)**,il couru dans la direction de tout ce fracas. Il en vit soudain l'origine. Un lion et un dragon se battaient. Se rappelant ce que lui avait dit la Déesse du Soleil, et l'espoir au coeur, il se précipita vers les deux combattants. Il frappa de son bambou le dragon, et ce trois fois. Dans l'instant qui suivit, le lion prit le dessus sur le dragon.

Lorsqu'il l'eut battu, le lion s'effondra au sol, épuisé et blessé, et se transforma en humain. Roxas se précipita vers lui lorsqu'il se rendit compte que cet humain était Axel. **(9).**

Mais alors que Roxas allait rejoindre le corps qui était allongé à même le sol, le dragon, qu'il avait complètement oublié, s'en empara alors qu'il était déjà à moitié transformé en humain.

Un nouvelle fois, Roxas vit l'être mi-dragon mi-humain lui enveler l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il pleurait sans pouvoir stoper et ses larmes et son désespoir. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe et que la Lune se lève. Il pleura jusqu'à entendre une voix**(10)**.

-"Allons, allons, ne pleure pas, cela ne sers à rien."

-"Qui...qui est là?"

-"Je suis le Dieu de la Lune. Avec la Déesse Soleil, je t'observe depuis ton départ, te veillant tour à tour chaque nuit. Et tout comme le Soleil, je vais t'aider à arrêter cette guerre."

-"Je ne veux pas arrêter la guerre, je veux juste retrouver Axel et le ramener chez nous."

-"Je t'y aiderai, si c'est vraiment ce que tu désir. Tout d'abord, tiens..."

Une lumière pâle éclaira soudain les mains de Roxas et, l'instant d'après, il tenait dans ses mains un coffret.

-"Tu pourras sortir de ce coffret trois objet de ton choix. A présent, marche vers le Nord pendant trois mois, puis vers l'Ouest, également pendant trois mois. Va toujours tout droit, sans le moindre détour, sinon tu te perdras."

-"Merci beaucoup!"

Et Roxas obéit. Pendant trois mois, il marcha vers le Nord, sans faire le moindre détour. Puis, alors qu'il marchait vers l'Ouest, il arriva devant une immense étendu d'eau, la mer.

Se rappelant le cadeau de la Lune, Roxas prit le coffret et l'ouvrit.

-"Je vourdais une barque pour traverser la mer."

Aussitôt, une barque sortit du coffret. Roxas monta à l'intérieur, et la barque, comme mût par sa propre volonté, traversa la mer. Puis, Roxas continua sa route, toujours sans le plus petit détour.

C'est ainsi que, six mois après avoir parler avec la Lune, Roxas arriva dans une immense ville en fête. Intrigué, il demanda ce que l'on fêtait.

-"Ah! Vous n'etes pas de ce pays pas vrai? Apprener donc que nous fêtons le mariage de la fille de notre roi, la princesse Larxene, avec le prince Axel. Il parait que, grace à la force de leur amour, ils ont vaincu la malédiction qui les condamnait à être des animaux."

Roxas ne répondit rien tout d'abord, ayant du mal à digérer le mensonge éhonté de la princesse du royaume de la Lune.

-"Et quand aura lieu cette fête?"

-"Elle commence ce soir par un bal qui durera toute la nuit, puis un autre bal demain soir qui durera autant de temps que le premier. Puis le mariage se fera le troisième jour avec la nuit de noce;"

-"Je vous remercie."

Roxas salua l'homme et partit en dehors de la ville, dans la forêt. Là-bas, il prit le coffret de la Lune.

-"Je voudrais une robe aussi belle et étincelante que le Soleil."

Presque aussitôt, Roxas se retrouva vêtu d'une longue et magnifique robe d'or, éblouissante tel le Soleil.

Lorsque le soir vint, il se rendit au bal des futurs mariés, vêtu de sa robe. Dés qu'elle vit sa robe, la princesse Larxene se précipita vers lui et, sans le reconnaitre, lui demanda s'il pouvait lui offrir sa robe. Roxas accepta, mais à une seule condition : qu'il puisse passer le reste de la nuit avec le prince. Larxene se montra tout d'abord récalcitrante, mais elle désirait tant la robe qu'elle finit par accepter.

Mias, avant d'envoyer Roxas dans la chambre de son fiancé, elle ordonna à un serviteur d'apporter un verre de vin dans lequel elle avait verser un sommnifère à Axel. Le serviteur fit ainsi et lorsque Roxas pénétra dans la chambre de son mari, ce fut pour le trouver profondémment endormit. Ne se laissant pas abbatre malgrès ça, il alla s'assoir sur le lit, près de son amour et se mit à lui parler, au bord des larmes. Mais Axel était si profondémment endormit que ces sons ne lui parvinrent que comme des bruissements indistincts.

Au levé du Soleil, Roxas quitta la chambre royale et le chateau afin de retourner dans la forêt où il avait passé tout le jour précédent. Bien plus tard, peu de temps avant le début du deuxième bal, Roxas prit de nouveau le coffret de la Lune et demanda un kimono aux couleurs de la Lune et de la nuit. Presque aussitôt, il fut habillé d'un fin kimono d'argent, aussi pâle que la Lune aux motif aussi noirs que la nuit. Ainsi habillé, il se rendit au château. A nouveau, la princesse Larxene le vit et, à nouveau, elle alla le voir pour lui demander de lui vendre son kimono. A sa demande, le jeune homme répondit la même chose que le soir précédent. Cette fois encore, Larxene hésita avant d'accepter. Et tandis que Roxas lui remétait son kimono, Larxene ordonna à nouveau à son serviteur d'aller donner le sommnifère à Axel. Le serviteur s'éxecuta. Mais alors qu'il allait donner la boisson à Axel, ce dernier lui demanda quels étaient les bruissements qu'il avait cru entendre durant la nuit. Le serviteur se mit alors à tout lui raconter. Axel l'écouta jusqu'au bout et lorsqu'il eut fini, il lui demanda de lui donner la coupe de boisson drogué et il la versa dans le pot d'une plante. Il congédia ensuite le serviteur et se glissa dans son lit pour faire sembant de dormir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Roxas. Celui-ci entra dans la chambre et alla s'assoir sur le lit, le visage tourné vers son cher et tendre. Comme la nuit précédente, il se mit à lui parler, ne retenant pas ses larmes cette fois-ci.

-"Neh, pourquoi vas-tu te marrier avec la princesse du royaume de la Lune? Tu ne m'aimes plus? Ou alors tu ne m'as jamais aimé...?"

Roxas se détourna finalement du visage de son aimé. Axel ouvrit alors les yeux et les posa sur le corps de son vis-à-vis. Ses yeux le détaillaient lenement, comme s'il le redécouvrait à nouveau. Et alors que le plus jeune continuait de lui parler, croyant qu'il dormait toujours, il se releva lentement et sans un bruit. Toujours sans se faire remarquer, il se déplaça derrière celui qui se trouvait être "sa femme". Et tandis que les larmes ravageaient ce visage qu'il aimait tant, il le prit doucement, tendrement, délicatement dans ses bras, berçant contre lui un Roxas complètement surpris, tandis qu'il s'éxcusait.

-"Désolé, pardonnes-moi. Je savais que c'était toi qui m'avait sauvé. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'était pas là, à mes côtés. A la place, il y avait Larxene. Elle a profité de ma faiblesse pour me jeter un sort et faire en sorte que je t'oublis. Je t'en pris, excuses-moi! Je t'aime! Sincèrement, je t'aime..."

Roxas, se retourna et répondit tendrement à l'étreinte.

Le lendemain matin, l'actif du couple demanda à sa moitié de rester dans la chambre et de ne pas en sortir tant qu'il ne reviendrait pas le chercher.

Peu après ces recommandations, Axel quitta la chambre et se rendit dans la salle du trône où se trouvait le roi et la princesse du royaume de la Lune. Une fois dans la grand pièce, il s'inclina puis se releva avant de demander au roi.

-"Majesté, je suis confronté à une situation qui demande votre conseil."

Le roi inclina la tête, montrant son accord.

-"Et bien voila, je possède un coffret qui renferme quelque chose qui m'ai très précieux. De ce coffret, j'avais la clef. Mais un jour, j'ai perdu cette clef. J'ai erré à sa recherche pendant deux longue années. Et puis un jour, quelqu'un m'a offert une autre clef. Elle aussi ouvrait le coffret. Mais alors que j'allais entrer en possession de cette seconde clef, j'ai retrouvé la première. Je ne peux garder qu'une seule clef. J'aimerai savoir quelle est la clef que vous me conseillez de garder."

Le roi réfléchit un moment avant de se tourner vers sa fille, près de lui.

-"Dis-moi ce que tu en pense Larxene."

-"Eh bien, je pense que le prince Axel devrait garder la première clef, il l'a cherché pendant si longtemps, ce serait bête de ne pas la garder maintenant qu'il l'a retrouvé."

-"Je pense qu'il devrait en effet garder la première clef."

Le roi se tourna vers Axel.

-"J'espère que nous vous avons aidé en vous disant de garder la première clef."

Axel s'inclina à nouveau.

-"Oui, vous m'avez, en effet, beaucoup aidé. Et c'est avec cet avis et ce conseil que je vous annonce, Majesté, que je n'épouserai pas votre fille.J'ai retrouvé ma première femme que j'aime plus que ma vie, je n'ai donc pas besoin d'en avoir une seconde."

Et sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce sous le regard interloqué des deux personnes royales qui étaient royalement sur le cul.

Axel se rendit directement dans sa chambre pour récupérer sa "femme". Ensemble, ils quittèrent aussitôt le château et voyagèrent longtemps jusqu'à arrivé, après deux ans d'absence, devant le château du père de Roxas.

Dés que ce dernier fut arrivé, il se précipita dans les bras de son père, de sa soeur et de son frère, heureux de tous pouvoir enfin les revoir. Son bonheur fut à son comble lorsqu'il put enfin prendre son cher enfant dans ses bars.

Lorsque la famille fut réunis, ils retournèrent tous trois chez eux, attendant avec impatience la naissance de leur deuxième enfant.

* * *

(1) Bah en même temps c'est le soleil, c'est pas sensé répondre...

(2) Parce que quand le héros est à la recherche de son aimé y a TOUJOURS une montagne et cette montagne est TOUJOURS rocheuse

(3) Question stupide, je sais -_-

(4) Ah bin si, ça parle un soleil

(5) no coment ok?

(6) peace and love mes frères!

(7) Non mais qui ne s'en doutait pas?

(8) Parce que, comme l'a dit ma chère soeur, les petits blondinets uke dominateurs sont curieux...

(9) L'amour rend sourd ET aveugle pour ce qui l'aurait oublié

(10) Le retour!

Voila, c'est ENFIN fini! Je suis conteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent!

Très aimablement,

Aka Hoshi


End file.
